


Date Night

by Moistest



Category: The Watcher (2000)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One (1) Netflix and chill reference, PWP, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistest/pseuds/Moistest
Summary: David and Joel have an impromptu date night.A stand alone one-shot within the universe of my other fic with these two; Abreaction. Both can be read separately, and you don't need to read Abreaction for this to make sense. Maybe a glance at the summery if you want to know where they were before their relationship.
Relationships: Joel Campbell/David Griffin
Kudos: 1





	Date Night

Once things had truly settled down between David and Joel, the progression of their relationship once the friendship truly set in, was rather slow. They shared space. Joel had his own place, but it was barely a one-bedroom, and more a spot where he could seek refuge, isolate a bit. Take a breather from David. And David supported that. He had the person he desired. It wasn't only vindicating, but calming. They'd both done the work to get to this point, they fostered mutual security and boundaries, because they both desperately needed them. David could be insecure, while Joel still found him insufferable on harder days. Other days, David liked to push Joel's buttons, and Joel wanted privacy for his habitual life crisis's.

All in all, they were taking things slowly, because that's what they both needed. Joel wasn't prude, or ashamed, but he's new to this side of bisexuality. He rarely goes beyond necking, while David is happy to indulge in just that. He laps up attention like a thirsty man returning from a months long stint in a desert.

They hooked up once before David's accident. Joel caught David trying to break into his home, he was high, he said "fuck it, let's hang out" and eventually, they fooled around. Joel didn't care about the situation beyond blowing off steam, David had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was not about to turn away from being rewarded for his bad behaviour. Joel shared his drugs with David, molly did what molly does.

But that was years ago, when Joel asked, David didn't remember. This may as well be a clean slate now.

Today just felt different. Without really planning for it to be an actual date night, David convinced Joel to go out to eat, they then sat in the living room and watched whatever looked interesting on PPV. It was mundane, and Joel complained about various inaccuracies, or plot holes as they watched. David found it just as amusing as he found the movie entertaining. They teased one another's taste in movies, argued about what to watch next, ordered take-out, and moved to watching Netflix in David's bedroom.

Throughout the day, the mood shifted with enough subtlety that by the time they realized their bickering was more flirting, they didn't make any attempts to stop, or slow down. It just felt right.

Some generic food competition had reached the end of the first season by the time they stopped paying attention to the screen, and more to each other.

Joel was on his back, cupping David's face as he kissed him, David meanwhile had snaked his hands under Joel's shirt, and was rubbing light circles over the hairy chest. Joel was ridiculously attractive, a Hollywood-esque balance between beauty and masculinity. Dirty blond, with even paler body hair. David was obsessed.

Joel, for his part, was struck between the contrast David posed opposite himself. David was pale, but not as pale as Joel, however his hair was jet black. His stubble gave him a dark 5'o'clock shadow even when freshly shaven.

When it came to verbal ticks, Joel was quieter, more of an occasional grunter, while David was almost always making some sort of sound. Sighs of appreciation, throaty hums of approval when Joel maneuvered his knee between his legs. Yet it was usually Joel who was the first to let out a curse when he was touched just so.

These were rare moments where they didn't really need to verbally communicate. Although not beyond asking permission to go further, to touch certain places, if they can undress each other already. Though this was their first relationship with another man, and they didn't adhere to gender norm rules, David enjoyed taking the lead. He got just as much pleasure in giving pleasure, as he did receiving it. Joel was a little bit more greedy, he revelled in the attention. He alternated between shutting his eyes to further lose himself in the sensations, and gazing down at David as he trailed kisses down his torso, hiked up his shirt further to access his nipples and worry one of them between his teeth.

He became acutely aware of his erection beginning to strain against his jeans, and moved to undo his belt. Never stopping his ministrations, David aided in his efforts to remove his pants, it was a true team effort.

"Condoms?" Joel asked. David grinned wickedly, looking far too amused for Joel's liking.

"What?"

"I can get _a_ condom. You're the only one who needs one." Joel's face scrunched up in confusion, causing David to laugh outright.

"I'm really flattered, Joel. Truly."

"What are you going on about now?" It wasn't his fault being horny slowed his processing capacity.

"When you said we hooked up before, I had assumed it meant you knew- but I guess whatever we did wasn't more than me giving you a handjob."

"What's your point?" David eyed Joel with twinkling eyes, he knew at this point it would be a nonissue, honestly, he thought Joel had figured it out by now. What with how often David injected testosterone in plain view in the living room, taking advantage of daylight.

"What do you think I've been injecting every week for the past year?"

"Some kind of anti-psychotic? I'm an addict, David, needles are one of the things I try to ignore."*

Unoffended, David continued to smile as he explained: "I was very lucky to have been adopted into not only a very open minded family, but ones with access to likeminded medical doctors. I'm trans, Joel." David let the words settle and marinate a few moments before he continued.

"It's kind of funny, actually. When I woke up, I didn't know either. I had to ask what they kept injecting me with, and when they took my catheter out, well, you can imagine my confusion at my lack of a penis."

Joel let out an amused huff despite himself. Okay. He was definitely okay with that. It didn't change anything. In fact, he'd been on the fence about anal from the beginning and hadn't found a way, or time, to bring it up.

"Can I ask if I'm allowed to take advantage of that?"

David's smile widened, it was practically splitting his face. "I encourage you to." He leaned in to kiss Joel before getting up to find that condom.

Upon his return, he found Joel fully nude, idly rubbing his hand over himself as he kept his eyes glued to David. For his part, David was grinning and tossed the condom onto Joel's chest before fully stripping himself.

After Joel rolled on the condom, he adjusted his position on the bed so that David could settle onto his lap comfortably.

"Can I?" Joel gestured to David's chest, which aside from burn scars and skin graft discolouration, had no noticeable marks on his chest. David nodded, bringing up his hand towards his chest. Joel ran a thumb over David's nipple and noted the instant reaction.

"I have limited knowledge on this, but can I ask why you don't have scars here?"

"It's fine. Like I said, I was fortunate to have open minded parents. Polly told me they figured me out right away and I got to go on hormone blockers before it was really widely accepted. Started testosterone at 15 and never developed these particular unwanted characteristics." David explained nonchalantly. He was nervous despite himself, thankfully Joel listened intently, and, probably sensing his discomfort, shifted the conversation immediately.

"I'm glad it worked out that way." He didn't know what else to add, so he didn't add anything to that. "So does that mean we can get right to business? Not that I'm against foreplay, but I'm rather itching to have a good old fuck."

David began to relax again, and they fell back into the rhythm they had set earlier. Kissing, touching, grinding. Soon enough, David lifted himself and positioned Joel's cock between his legs, and settled down slowly, deliberately. Joel immediately choked out a curse. It had been a while, he was at the precipice of wanting to sprint to the proverbial finish line, and wanting to draw out every deliriously pleasurable moment.

Before he could filter out whether it was appropriate to say or not, Joel groaned out: "You're so wet, oh my god. That's so good, you're _so_ good."

Whatever reaction David may or may not have had to that, fizzled out at the open praise, and he began to move with more gusto.

"You have no idea." David found Joel's lips and kissed him hard and sloppily, hungrily. He rolled his hips and felt Joel settle in deeper, causing them both to break the kiss. Joel hoisted David up, never separating, and rolled them over until David was the one on his back.

The rest was history, really. Both men had an obscene amount of fun doing the most straightforward sex they could remember having. They weren't the usual couple, nothing they did was all too relatable to what little social circle they had. They were okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> *About Joel saying he thought David was on antipsychotics, I forgot to add context on why he said that, David has personality disorders and is on meds. It's crude but not intended as an insult.
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of trans!David. It's how I'm writing him in Abreaction, this was a study of how they'd interact while I try to get unstuck on how to start the next chapter, which is getting a clearer plot. If you read Abreaction and don't like the trans thing, well, I can't stop you. I'm very likely going to make it that way, since there's so many scenes I can think of with David relating to being trans.
> 
> Hope the end doesn't end too abruptly, my motivation is fickle.


End file.
